Quelques textes infernaux
by Nanthana14
Summary: Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de la série Lucifer nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire.
1. Un vrai démon

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de la série Lucifer nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire.**

 **Maze est un démon, un vrai et pourtant toute cette confusion dans son esprit lui emmène à se demander ce qui lui arrive.**

 **Je suis devenue totalement fan du principe des Nuits du FoF alors je m'amuse à reprendre des anciens thèmes pour les traiter dans les conditions de la Nuit.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Démon"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **UN VRAI DÉMON** _

Maze était un démon, un vrai, un être surnaturel hors du commun ! Un esprit du diable même, pour le commun de mortels ! Un de ceux dont on pouvait faire des cauchemars pendant des décennies sans s'en remettre. Elle le savait et cela lui plaisait de se dire qu'elle pouvait écraser chacune des vies autour d'elle d'un simple coup de talon. Aucun de ces humains ne lui arrivaient à la cheville. Aucun ne pouvait même l'impressionner, pas même le plus horrible des tortionnaires ou des tueurs en série parce qu'au final, ils finiraient entre ses mains et elle les ferait hurler. Ils supplieraient. Ils pleureraient et elle serait égale à elle-même, sans pitié. S'abreuvant de leurs larmes et s'amusant de leur peur, eux qui s'étaient cru tout puissant.

Quelle erreur ! Il n'y avait qu'un seul Tout Puissant et même lui, ne l'impressionnait pas plus que cela. Elle était l'un de ses Esprits pourtant… A la base, au tout début, elle avait été l'une de ses choses et puis… Et puis elle lui avait tourné le dos, emboitant les pas d'un fils qu'il n'allait pas tarder à déchoir de son aura céleste.

Non, si on devait la qualifier, il fallait bien reconnaître que Mazikeen ne craignait rien, ni personne. C'était logique au final. Elle était un démon. Dans l'ordre des choses, c'était elle que l'on craignait. Elle que l'on priait pour ne jamais rencontrer. Elle était la terreur nocturne qui vous paralyse, l'angoisse qui vous empêche de respirer, la menace planant sur la Vie.

Comme cela l'amusait ! C'était même grisant de se dire qu'un seul regard suffirait à faire mourir de peur ces humains ridicules et fragiles.

Fragiles parce qu'ils possédaient quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas. Il y avait une âme à l'intérieur de chacune de ces petites choses qui s'agitaient avec ivresse à la surface du Globe. Une étincelle de vie qui tentait désespérément de survivre à leur enveloppe charnelle par peur du vide et de l'oubli éternel. Quelque chose qu'elle pouvait tourmenter pour l'éternité !

Mais quelque chose qu'elle ne possédait pas ! Comme tous les démons, Maze n'avait pas d'âmes. Oh bien sûr, elle était douée de raison, ce qui lui permettait de manipuler les humains ou de laisser une empreinte durable sur certain lieu, mais c'était différent. Elle ne possédait pas cette… faiblesse… Ce principe vital et spirituel, immanent et transcendant qui tente avec plus ou moins de réussite d'animer le corps de tout être vivant…

Tout être vivant… Maze vivait pourtant. Elle en avait conscience, mais elle ne possédait pas cette… chose ? Est-ce qu'elle pouvait dire qu'elle était réellement vivante alors ? Est-ce qu'elle n'était pas seulement une coquille vide de vie et de sens ? Etrange question.

L'âme était pour ceux qui craignaient la mort. C'était une croyance, non, une réalité vitaliste qui rassurait ces pauvres mortels. Leur corps morts restaient inertes, mais leurs âmes survivaient, rejoignant le Paradis… Ou l'Enfer… L'espace d'un instant Maze se demanda ce qui était préférable… Ce fichu Paradis n'était qu'un autre Enfer déguisé ! Céleste hypocrisie qui devait bien faire rire Dieu le Père et sa milice… euh, ses Archanges…

Enfin bref ! Repoussant ses pensées erratiques, elle termina d'un trait son verre de scotch avant de le balancer à travers la pièce. Le verre se brisa en milles morceaux pendant qu'un étrange frémissement remonta le long de son échine en même temps qu'une rage et qu'une… peur ?… Ce n'était pas possible ! Pas elle ! Pourtant elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se tromper. C'était bien de la peur qu'elle ressentait ! Elle la connaissait cette sensation ! Elle savait comment la faire naître, comment la faire grandir, l'amplifier jusqu'à son paroxysme et l'utiliser pour briser celui qu'elle tenait entre ses griffes démoniaques.

Alors pourquoi ressentait-elle de la peur ? Pas n'importe laquelle en plus : la peur d'être abandonné… C'était ça au final… Les mots de Lucifer durs et sans appel. Sa froideur, sa haine dans ses yeux d'onyx et son rejet… Son rejet définitif et irrévocable… Elle l'avait trahi, sans penser à autre chose que de retourner au Monde Souterrain avec les autres démons, avec le Diable… Mais elle avait oublié que derrière le Diable, il y avait Lucifer, juste Lucifer… Un ange déchu dont elle était… l'amie ? C'était comme ça que disaient les Humains ? Un ami qu'elle avait trahi, poignardé dans le dos et qui ne voulait plus d'elle à ses côtés.

C'était impossible pourtant d'imaginer le Diable sans ses Démons et elle était l'un d'eux, sa plus fidèle même. N'avait-elle pas été la seule à le suivre ici ? Dans ce monde mortel insipide ! Pouvait-il simplement lui tourner le dos et faire comme si elle n'avait pas existé ?

Apparemment oui… et Maze avait mal. Bien plus mal que ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer. C'était étrange. Un démon ne ressent pas de la douleur, il se nourrit de la douleur qu'il provoque chez les autres… et elle était un démon ! Alors elle ne pouvait pas ressentir cela, pas elle !

Un cri de rage rauque sortit de sa gorge tandis que la bouteille de scotch traversa à son tour la pièce pour briser le miroir monumental du mur du fond en mille morceaux.

Elle ne pouvait pas ressentir ça !

Elle était Mazikeen !

Elle était une Lilim !

Elle était l'une des plus influentes archidémons !

Elle avait été forgée dans les entrailles de l'Enfer pour torturer les coupables pendant toute l'Eternité !

Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression de se torturer elle-même ? Cela n'avait aucun sens !

Elle n'était pas humaine !

Elle ne devait pas ressentir ces choses-là ! Cette douleur…

Elle était Mazikeen…

Elle était un démon… un vrai démon…

* * *

 **Voilà ! Est-ce que je dois encore expliquer que c'est à force de parler de Lucifer avec une certaine personne que les idées diaboliques me viennent ? Quoi qu'il en soit, avec un thème pareil sur quel fandom j'aurais bien pu écrire.**

 **Une petite review peut-être ?**


	2. Ni le Paradis, ni l'Enfer

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de la série Lucifer nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire.**

 **Au commencement était le Paradis. Après la chute ce fut l'Enfer... Et le Diable dans tout ça ?**

 **Je suis devenue totalement fan du principe des Nuits du FoF alors je m'amuse à reprendre des anciens thèmes pour les traiter dans les conditions de la Nuit et quand je suis tombé sur ces deux thèmes et bien je ne sais pas mais hop ! Une idée à germer ;)**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur les thèmes "Paradis" et "Enfer"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **NI LE PARADIS NI L'ENFER**_

Au commencement était le Paradis, la Cité d'Argent, la Jérusalem Céleste, le Jardin d'Eden, le Royaume de Dieu… La Terre de Justes, là où les Humains seront récompensés de leur bon comportement, presque les premiers mots de la Genèse tant il était important d'inculquer la présence de ce lieu aux fidèles… C'était un lieu de paix, de bonheur spirituel comme le qualifiait Augustin d'Hippone… Un lieu unique se découpant en deux entités : terrestre et céleste… C'était un jardin magnifique exprimant la félicité, un Paradis Terrestre riche et fécond. Le lieu où poussait l'arbre de la connaissance du Bien et du Mal. C'était aussi un paradis céleste, lieu de demeure de l'âme des Justes, là où ils connaissent le repos, le bonheur éternel, parfait et infini dans la contemplation de Dieu, attendant le jour où ils pourront renaître.

En apparence c'était magnifique, merveilleux, féerique… Tout était de blanc et d'or. Tout était si rutilant… Sauf que Dieu avait oublié un principe de base, la perfection n'existe pas… même pour lui, même dans cette citadelle étincelante et Samael le savait. Un principe de base que le Créateur voulait appliquer aux Hommes, mais pas à lui-même. Un principe simple à retenir pourtant : la perfection n'est jamais dans les Hommes, mais parfois dans leur intention…

Voilà de quoi à méditer, voilà ce à quoi il aurait dû s'attacher. Rien n'est parfait en ce monde, même pas Dieu, le seul problème c'était que ce dernier l'avait oublié. Oh, il avait essayé lui de lui faire comprendre, mais tout ne c'était pas réellement déroulé comme il le souhaitait. Ils avaient été plusieurs à le suivre, des anges qui comprenaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas continuer à se voiler la face, mais bien évidement le Très Haut en avait pris ombrage. Il les avait accusé de vouloir prendre sa place, de le déchoir de son trône. Le Porteur de Lumière ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. A un moment, il avait eu envie de mettre à terre ce personnage orgueilleux et inique qui se voulait si sage. Il le regrettait un peu depuis. Cet acte était aussi rempli d'orgueil, peut-être qu'il aurait pu agir différemment, peut-être qu'il aurait pu sauver de la mort certains de ses compagnons… Quoi qu'il en était, le Paradis n'avait de paradis que le nom. Il avait aimé cet endroit. Il l'avait défendu. Il avait été le champion de Dieu, le fer de lance de son armée… Il avait voulu faire changer les choses, mais non… Au final, il avait compris qu'il n'avait plus sa place ici et son père… Son père l'avait châtié, torturé et précipité dans l'abîme pour l'éternité…

OooooO

Au-delà de la chute fut l'Enfer. Un monde désolé abritant trois lieux plus morbides les uns que les autres. D'abord, les limbes où les âmes des justes décédées avant l'avènement du Fils attendent leur rédemption. Puis, le purgatoire lieu de purgation des pêchés véniels ne fermant pas la porte du Paradis et enfin les Terres de Satan, là où ce dernier purge son châtiment avec tous les autres anges déchus et les mortels ayant péris sans s'être repentis de leur péchés. Un lieu peuplé de cri, de douleur et de damnation éternelle. Un lieu d'où aucun ange ne voulait s'approcher et dans lequel on l'avait précipité, le forçant à régner sur ce lieu souterrain. Un lieu immonde et répugnant. Un lieu où les âmes expérimentaient un état de souffrance extrême après leur séparation du corps. Un lieu dans lequel il avait pu extérioriser sa rage, faisant payer à ses pécheurs ses propres douleurs et le rejet des siens. Il était si facile de les briser, si facile de leur avouer leurs peurs les plus profondes pour les détruire et annihiler tout ce qu'il pouvait rester de leur esprit.

Il s'était délecté de ces moments, de ces instants fugaces où ce qu'il restait de l'âme se déliter avant de plonger dans une folie dont personne ne pouvait revenir… pas même lui au final non ?

Ils oubliaient pour ne plus connaître que la souffrance et lui dans tout cela ? Est-ce qu'il n'était pas en train d'oublier ? Est-ce que de châtier les crimes des autres n'était pas en train de lui faire croire qu'il avait lui aussi commis un crime ? Est-ce qu'il était en train de se perdre ? C'était étrange cette sensation… Ce moment précis où il s'était redressé, heureux d'avoir châtié un égaré, les mains encore couvertes de son sang. Ce moment où il avait ricané devant ce pathétique assassin qui venait de lui demander pourquoi il était là. Il avait ri, lui lançant que d'avoir mis à mort 8 jeunes femmes lui donnait une place de choix dans ce monde infernal, mais il avait répliqué, ce fou, ce psychopathe, il avait répliqué d'une voix forte : « Et vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ? ». Lucifer avait encaissé la question en répondant : « Je suis le seigneur des lieux, l'Enfer est mon royaume, je n'expie rien ! »… Seulement c'était faux… Il n'était pas chez lui… Il ne l'avait pas choisi… Il était puni par le Très Haut comme tous les autres… Il n'était pas chez lui… Il était enfermé, exilé, mis au ban du Paradis… et il avait commencé à vaciller.

Il n'était chez lui ni au Paradis, ni en Enfer.

Dans les deux cas, il avait suivi, uniquement suivi la volonté du Père… Du Père qui l'avait rejeté, renié, banni… Alors qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Pourquoi il administrait toujours les Enfers en fils docile et dévoué ? Il ne voulait pas être soumis à ses lois… Il avait voulu se rebeller contre l'injustice de certaines alors pourquoi en suivre d'autres ?

Il n'était pas chez lui… Il subissait… et il ne voulait plus subir.

Il n'était pas chez lui… Et bien que diable, il allait se trouver un chez lui… Un lieu dans lequel il serait bien et surtout loin de l'ombre et de la pression de son père… Il ne voulait plus être un fils docile.

Il se moquait totalement du Paradis comme de l'Enfer.

Il voulait être libre,

Enfin libre…

Et le Diable quitta les Enfers…


	3. Le jour de la Samain

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Ce n'était pas la première fois que Chloé organisait une soirée d'Halloween pour Trixie, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle se faisait aider par ces deux-là et sans doute la dernière.** **[Événement surprise "un bonbon ou un sort" octobre 2018 – Collectif NONAME.]**

 **Réponse au sort lancé par Bebec : Thème à consignes : Je te propose un OS/Drabble/ ce que tu veux comme type de fic (longue ou non) toujours sur Halloween et Lucifer MAIS avec trois mots à utiliser absolument : Samain, latex et tronçonneuse**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)** ** _..._**

.

* * *

 ** _Le jour de la Samain_**

Accoudé au bar, dans la cuisine de Chloé, un verre de liquide rouge ressemblant à du sang à la main, Lucifer observait la jeune femme qui tentait de découper avec une précision toute chirurgicale une citrouille pour en faire un monstre d'Halloween tout en maugréant qu'elle aurait pensé que la chose était plus simple compte tenu du nombre de lampions qui trônait fièrement dans le jardin de son voisin. Après avoir fait tourner plusieurs fois le liquide dans le verre, Lucifer laissa échapper un soupir et le reposa tout en marmonnant à son tour.

\- Mais pourquoi une citrouille ? Cela vous fait vraiment peur une citrouille avec le sourire de Chucky, inspecteur ?

\- Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas la réponse à cette question ?

\- Désolé, je ne m'intéresse qu'à ce qui important… Vous me parlez de la **Samain** , je peux vous en faire l'historique, mais une citrouille.

\- La Samain ? Demanda Chloé en haussant les sourcils.

Un petit éclair s'alluma dans le regard de Lucifer, lui faisant presque aussitôt regretter sa question. Elle commençait à le connaître par cœur, cet air-là annonçait une explication comme lui seul en avait le secret.

\- Vous ne connaissez pas la fête celtique du passage à la saison sombre ?

\- Lucifer…

\- C'était une fête si importante ! Le passage d'une année à l'autre, une ouverture vers l'Autre Monde, le monde de dieux. Une nuit propice aux événements magiques et mythiques ! Pas ce défilé de citrouilles grotesques plantées sur des manches à balais, conclut-il en reprenant le verre à la main. Ne me dites pas que c'est du vrai sang inspecteur ?

\- Non Lucifer ! Lui répliqua cette dernière en lui prenant le verre des mains. C'est du sucre glace, du colorant alimentaire rouge, une cuillère de cacao et de l'eau ! ça vous va ?

\- C'est bluffant, lui rétorqua ce dernier. Sinon, besoin d'aide pour la citrouille ?

\- Non pas besoin, je sais comment lui donner un air diabolique !

\- Eh ! Je vous en prie ! Je refuse de me faire comparer à un cucurbitacée !

Chloé souffla un peu d'exaspération et commença à ouvrir la bouche pour lui répliquer lorsque la porte de la chambre de Maze s'ouvrit et que la démone en sortit vêtue d'une tenue noire en **latex** noir qui moulait absolument toutes les parties de son corps.

\- A votre avis je prends le fouet ou ça fait trop ? Demanda-t-elle sur un air sérieux en le brandissant.

\- Chouette ! On se déguise tous ? Demanda Lucifer avec un sourire presque enfantin. Je peux avoir une **tronçonneuse** ?

\- Non ! Et non ! Répliqua tour à tour Chloé en se tournant respectivement vers chacun de ses amis. Essayez de comprendre que je fais ça pour Trixie et que c'est une petite fille ! Elle n'a besoin ni de tenue sado-maso en latex ni d'un grand benêt qui veut jouer les stars de film d'horreur !

\- Vous avez bien tourné dans un film vous inspectrice ! Protesta Lucifer.

Chloé lui fit les gros yeux.

\- Vous voulez vraiment qu'on reparle de ça maintenant ? Dit-elle en lui mettant son couteau sous le nez.

Lucifer sourit et fit le tour du bar en retroussant ses manches.

\- Bon allez, si vous voulez qu'elle ait vraiment un air diabolique, laissez faire le spécialiste, lui dit-il en lui prenant le couteau des mains. Ça ne va pas être facile pour lui donner mon sourire mais bon !

\- Lucifer !

\- Je plaisante, répondit en souriant ce dernier. Diabolique, démoniaque et caricatural, j'ai parfaitement compris ! Je me demande bien comment cette idée est née franchement !

Tout en continuant de parler, Lucifer découpa la bouche de la citrouille, lui donna l'aspect effrayant que Chloé avait tant de mal à faire. La jeune femme était heureuse qu'il l'aide enfin avec cette fichue _cucurbita pepo_ … Ce problème réglé, il lui en restait un autre. Chloé se tourna dons avec un air résolu en direction de Maze qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- Bon et toi tu n'as pas un drap ?

\- Un drap ?

\- Oui, pour faire les fantômes comme tout le monde.

\- Ben pourquoi faire ? Je ne suis pas dans le thème ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant claquer son fouet.

\- Non, pas du tout je…

Mais la jeune femme fut interrompue par le cri de joie de Trixie qui venait à son tour de sortir de sa chambre.

\- Trop bien maman ! Je peux avoir le même costume de Catwoman que Maze ?

\- Un costume de …

\- Ah tu vois ! S'exclama Maze en tendant la main pour checker avec la petite fille.

\- Non ! Pas de Catwoman ou autre ! Tu restes en princesse !

\- Mais maman ! Pourquoi ? Il déchire le costume de Maze !

\- J'ai dis non ! S'exclama de nouveau Chloé en soupirant.

Elle avait l'impression de ne faire que ça depuis le début de la soirée. La voix de Lucifer la ramena à son partenaire.

\- Alors ? On se ressemble ?

Chloé pivota et le découvrit appuyé contre la citrouille qu'il venait de découper. Si le sourire était bien diabolique, le reste ne ressemblait en rien aux citrouilles d'Halloween classiques et le voir sourire bêtement comme un gamin, n'arrangeait pas les choses !

La soirée promettait d'être longue.

\- Je vous jure que c'est la dernière fois que je fête Halloween avec vous deux !

* * *

 **Voilà donc mon sixième sort ! Merci Bebec, je me suis beaucoup amusé, j'espère qu'il te plaira !**

 **bonne journée à tous !**


	4. Le frôlement d'un ange

**Je me possède aucun des personnages des livres ou des adaptations au cinéma.**

 **Lucifer le savait, on lui avait appris à se méfier des anges, pourtant...** **[Challenge collectif avril 2019 "Se méfier de la peau des anges" – Collectif NONAME.]**

 **Ce court texte a été écrit sur le thème "** On m'a appris à me méfier des anges"

 **Défi de l'auteur :** _Que représente l'écriture pour toi ?_ **Ma vie. Oui ça peut paraître extrême mais écrire c'est mon oxygène, que ce soit pour moi pour partager, fanfic ou original, j'ai besoin d'écrire et de poser par écrit toutes ces histoires qui tournent dans ma tête. si un jour j'arrête d'écrire c'est que je serai morte.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)** ** _..._**

.

* * *

 ** _Le frôlement d'un ange_**

Ange…

Une créature céleste qui hante les traditions depuis la nuit des temps…

Ange…

Un envoyé de Dieu, un intermédiaire entre Dieu et les Hommes. Parfois il est porteur d'un message, parfois il agit lui-même selon la volonté divine, mais il est là, il est son envoyé.

Ange…

Une présence normalement invisible mais qui parfois décide de se laisser apercevoir, d'apparaître sous cette apparence humaine transfigurée par une lumière surnaturelle comme les montre les tableaux des grands maîtres de la peinture modernes adeptes d'angélophanie.

Ange…

Lucifer frémit doucement. Il sait bon sang ! Il sait ce qu'est un ange ! Il est en un ! Enfin, il en a été un avant d'être précipité dans le vide depuis la Jérusalem Céleste ! Alors pourquoi il se sent ébloui par la lumière qui émane du sourire de Chloé lorsqu'elle pose les yeux sur lui ? Pourquoi sa peau frémit quand elle l'effleure par inadvertance ? Pourquoi il se sent idiot et sans voix quand elle le frôle pour traverser la pièce ?

Ange…

Presque une évidence. Quelque chose qui pourrait lui faire comprendre pourquoi il se sent aussi surpris qu'Abraham dont on retient le bras, dès qu'il est question d'elle. Surprit parce qu'il s'étonne lui-même de ses propres réactions, parce qu'il perd pied et que le contrôle lui échappe.

Ange…

Ce n'est pas normal. Il les connaît les anges. Il sait leur vraie nature, cette félonie perfide qui a habité leurs cœurs quand il a été jeté à bas du paradis. Personne ne s'est opposé à sa chute, personne n'a retenu le bras qui l'a agrippé.

Ils étaient là tous ces anges, le regardant se débattre, mais pas un ne lui ait venu en aide. Il n'avait pas tort pourtant ! Toutes les questions qu'il lui a posées étaient légitimes ! Il le sait ! Ou alors il tente de s'en convaincre.

Peu importe

Ange…

Il l'avait compris normalement. La vie lui avait fait comprendre. Il savait qu'il devait se méfier des anges.

Se méfier parce que derrière leur sourire ce cache sa volonté, pas la leur. Ils sont des instruments immatériels et vengeurs. Ils sont des pantins entre ses mains. Ils n'ont pas de libre arbitre.

Ange…

Au final, il sait que Chloé n'est pas réellement un ange, mais il sait aussi que c'est lui qui l'a mis sur sa route. Il y a donc bien une raison non ? Elle n'est pas un ange, mais elle s'en rapproche. Cette beauté, cette grâce… Ce sourire…

Ange...

Il faut se méfier des anges… Maze pourrait lui hurler différemment, mais pour le même résultat.

Il faut se méfier des anges… Est-ce que ce n'est pas trop tard ? Si… bien malheureusement d'ailleurs.

Il savait pourtant qu'il fallait se méfier des anges. On lui avait appris à s'en méfier. Il était bien sur ses gardes face à Amenadiel non ?

Et là, il s'était fait avoir.

Ange…

Il savait qu'elle n'était ni immatérielle, ni surnaturelle, mais elle avait une force en elle qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas. Une force puissante, céleste, qui lui avait permis un exploit, celui de ravir le cœur du Diable.

Et ça, il en était sûr. Il n'y avait qu'un ange qui pouvait réussir ce tour de force.

Le destin lui avait appris à se méfier des anges…

Trop tard…

Il a déjà succombé.


	5. Je suis un

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de la série Lucifer nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire.**

 **Je suis mais je suis légion**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Légion"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **JE SUIS UN**_

Je suis un, mais je suis légion…

Oh, il était loin ce temps, très loin, trop loin peut-être ? Les antiques combats, les Légions Célestes contre la Légion Écarlate… En ce temps-là, Lucifer avait de grandes idées. Il savait que le chaos était son allié. Dieu n'avait encore aucune idée de sa détermination et il allait peu à peu la découvrir. Les anges, ses anges, allaient façonner ce nouveau monde pour l'Homme quitte à défier le Créateur, car ils le feraient selon leurs envies ! Ils protégeraient l'Homme et ils lui enseigneraient !

Des démons l'avaient suivis et ils avaient fondés la Légion Écarlate, pendant que d'autres rebelles, sous les ordres d'Abaddon créèrent la Légion d'Ébène. Puis vinrent Dagon et ses Légions d'Acier, Asmodé et ses légions d'Argent et les Légions d'Albâtre…

Belle idée tout cela, mais qui avait tourné au fiasco, apportant à l'Humanité, la trahison, la mort et la première grande bataille, celle du siège de Sagun…

Devant ces ruines, devant ces destructions, Lucifer avait compris qu'il ne pouvait pas rester sur cette voie. Les Légions disparurent et le chaos persista…

Pour toujours…

A jamais…

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

Et pour la première fois Lucifer comprit que le chaos n'était pas une bonne chose parce qu'il était dangereux !

Les balles fusaient dans tous les sens dans un déluge qui n'avait rien à envier aux torrents d'eau qui s'étaient déversés sur Noé, mais ici c'était un déluge de feu qui les avait prit par surprise, les enfermant dans une position intenable et mortelle.

Au milieu de toute cette destruction, Chloé était merveilleuse… semblable à un ange de la mort, répondant coups sur coups et lui…

Lui était là, à genoux sur le sol, dans une marre de sang… Sans réfléchir, il lui avait offert son corps comme bouclier, la protégeant pendant qu'elle tirait sur leurs assaillants pour les repousser tout en le tenant serré contre elle pour ne pas qu'il s'effondre, et dans la torpeur douloureuse qui l'enveloppait, Lucifer se revoyait debout au milieu du champ de ruines de Sagun braquant son regard d'onyx dans celui d'Asmodé.

\- _Ce n'est pas pour cela que nous nous sommes rebellés. Ce monde appartient aux Hommes._

\- _Mais l'Homme n'est peut-être pas si parfait quand on voit ce qu'il a fait !_

Non, il ne l'était pas, mais lui non plus… Et il allait la protéger… Quoi qu'il lui en coûte, mais seul… Je suis un, mais je suis Légion. Je tiendrais.


	6. Premiers pas vers la liberté

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers de la série Lucifer nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire.**

 **Aujourd'hui le Diable ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec le Ciel !**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'Event "Faites un voeu" 2019 du groupe Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur**

 **Bebec voulait** "Ce que vous voulez sur Lucifer en général (drabble, OS, gag, poème,etc…. persos centraux libres, genres libres sauf désiderata cités plus haut)" **Alors voilà, une petite idée que j'avais envie de mettre en mots.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **PREMIERS PAS VERS LA LIBERTE**_

Le soleil cognait fort, se reflétant sur le sable du désert et irradiant tout ce qui se trouvait aux alentours. La végétation était morte, totalement desséchée, le sol déshydraté se fendillait comme un corps bardé de cicatrices profondes, marques de tortures atroces… Des tortures qu'il aurait pu lui-même infliger…

Oui, tout paraissait mort et stérile sous cette chaleur suffocante. Pourtant, lui il avait froid. C'était paradoxal, mais ce désert était bien moins intolérable que son ancien domaine, là-dessous… en Enfer.

Pour la première fois depuis des millénaires, il avait même l'impression de se remettre à respirer. Alors, il profitait de ce moment. Il en avait besoin. Lucifer redressa la tête et laissa le soleil baigner son visage. Il se sentait bien… Enfin, dans la mesure du possible. La colère et la fatigue l'avaient poussé une nouvelle fois à se rebeller, à se dresser contre son Père, mais cette fois, au lieu de le combattre, il avait choisi de partir… En acceptant son sort, en acceptant sa déchéance comme seigneur des Enfers, il n'avait fait que se plier aux desiderata de Dieu Tout Puissant et il n'en pouvait plus. Il était lassé de cette vie, de cette servitude éternelle. Il ne voulait plus vivre pour les autres, mais pour lui-même.

Oh ! Il voyait déjà les autres le traiter de monstre d'égoïsme, mais il pourrait vivre avec ça… Il pourrait vivre tout court.

Le soleil caressait sa peau brunie par le feu. Lucifer était déjà venu sur la Terre, parmi les Humains. Ses passages avaient été éphémères, mais pas aujourd'hui. Il expira et son visage démoniaque laissa place à un visage plus acceptable pour les Humains qu'il allait rencontrer : des cheveux noirs, des yeux perçants, un sourire en coin ravageur, Lucifer savait que ce visage-là serait à son avantage.

Il frissonna et baissa la tête en profitant au passage pour rétracter ses ailes. Le désert était toujours silencieux et immobile. Pourtant de derrière lui vint une voix qui lui demanda.

\- Tu sais où tu veux aller au moins ?

Lucifer sourit et tourna la tête en direction du démon qui se tenait deux pas en arrière.

\- Nous sommes libres d'aller où bon il nous semble Maze.

Cette dernière lui répondit par une moue peu convaincue et Lucifer lui adressa un deuxième sourire.

\- Que dirais-tu d'El Pueblo de la Reina de Los Angeles ?

\- Le village de la Reine des Anges ? Tu me vois dans le rôle de la Reine ?

\- Pas vraiment, admit Lucifer en laissant échapper un premier rire. Je crois qu'ils ont gardé que Los Angeles.

\- Ouais, marmonna Maze. La cité des Anges… Tu sens le paradoxe dans le choix de cette ville ?

\- Eh bien techniquement, je suis un ange donc cette ville est parfaite, non ?

\- Un ange déchu se pavoisant dans des rues pleines d'angelos, je suis contente d'être venue voir ça.

\- Angeleno…

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Le nom des habitants.

Maze souffla d'exaspération.

\- Fais-moi plaisir. Laisse tomber le cours de géographie et sors-nous de ce désert avant que ton Père nous envoie une cohorte pour nous ramener.

\- La ville est dans cette direction, lui répondit ce dernier en se mettant à marcher.

La démone l'observa en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Attends, mais tu as un moyen plus rapide de…

\- Je commence une nouvelle vie Maze. Je n'utiliserai pas mes ailes. Elles sont le symbole de mon asservissement.

\- Oui, je sais, mais…

\- Ils ont des plages.

\- Des plages ?

\- Oui, bien moins brûlantes que ce désert et j'ai envie de m'amuser.

\- Toi ? Tu veux t'amuser sur une plage de Los Angeles ?

\- Tu as bien tes couteaux ?

\- Quoi ? Oui, mais…

\- Alors ce sera Los Angeles et la plage ! C'est non négociable. Aujourd'hui le Diable ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec le Ciel !


End file.
